warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorsetail (PoT)
Gorsetail is a very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :She is not listed in the allegiances, but she does formally appear. She tells Sedgekit to come inside the den, interrupting the kit in the middle of informing Millie that kittypets can't be real warriors when she returns with Graystripe. Dark River :When Leafpool and Jaypaw visit the WindClan camp to speak to Onestar, Gorsetail comes running into the clearing, frantic. She tells Onestar that her kits, Swallowkit, Thistlekit, and Sedgekit, have gone missing. She says that she had left the nursery to stretch her legs, but when she came back they had disappeared. She had tried to follow their trail, but it had disappeared near RiverClan's border. She is convinced that a hawk took them all. Onestar tries to calm her down, saying that a hawk wouldn't be able take three kits. He then promises to send a search party to look for them. :After this, a WindClan patrol consisting of Ashfoot, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw, run into the clearing. Ashfoot tells Onestar that they saw a RiverClan patrol on their territory, and that they had found rabbit blood where RiverClan patrol had just been. Gorsetail becomes terrified, and questions if they're sure it was rabbit blood they had found. WindClan become convinced that it was RiverClan who took the kits. :Her kits had wandered into the underground tunnels, and had gotten lost. Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw went into the tunnels to go and find them. They soon rescue the kits and bring them to Onestar, stopping the battle that would have insued between WindClan and RiverClan. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :Gorsetail is now a warrior and her kits, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit, are now apprentices with the names Sedgepaw, Swallowpaw, and Thistlepaw. Dewspots is mentor to Sedgepaw, Willowclaw is mentor to Swallowpaw, and Leaftail is Thistlepaw's mentor. :When Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze came to the WindClan border to see Crowfeather, she is on a patrol with Owlwhisker and Weaselfur and tells the ThunderClan cats that they had better stay off their border or they will tear their fur off. She is very hostile towards them for crossing the border. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :However, her kits are now warriors, with the names Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail, but Thistlepaw does not appear in the allegiances, suggesting he may have died in between ''Sunrise and this book. ''Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Short Stories and Plays Hollyleaf's Story Trivia *She has been described as a mottled tabby. *In the allegiances of ''The Fourth Apprentice , Fading Echoes , Sign of the Moon , The Forgotten Warrior , and The Last Hope she is accidentally listed as a tom. Character Pixels Family Members Son: :Thistlepaw:Revealed in Dark River, page 273 Status Unknown, Likely Deceased Daughters: :Swallowtail: :Sedgewhisker: Tree References and Citations Category:Dark River characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters